Walter and Christopher misbehave at Chuck E. Cheese's and get sent to the audience by Henry and June
''Walter and Christopher misbehave at Chuck E. Cheese's and get beaten up by Henry and June ''is a grounded video by Sarah West. This video features Huckleberry Finn from the Mark Twain novel The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. NOTE: Disney has bought 21st Century Fox for $52.4 billion. Transcript *Candace: Huck, Caitlin and I are going to Walt Disney World for the day, and our parents are out running some errands. You and your friends are in charge of looking after our brothers. *Huck: Okay! Have fun! *Caitlin: We will. Take care of our brothers. *Candace: Don't let them get into any trouble. *Huck: I won't. See you later! *(Candace and Caitlin leave. A while later, Walter and Christopher come up to Huck to ask him something) *Walter: Hey, Huck. *Huck: What is it, boys? *Christopher: Can we go to Chuck E Cheese's? *Huck: No. *Walter: Why not, Huck? *Huck: Boys, i said no about going to Chuck E Cheese's, because we're having corn fritters for lunch at home. *Walter: But Huck, we really want to binge on pizza and play some cool arcade games, so let's go to Chuck E. Cheese's! *Huck: Boys, I said no. *Christopher: We want Chuck E Cheese's (5 times)! Right now! *Walter: Yeah, right now! *Huck: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. so, deal with it, by eating the corn fritters. or you will get nothing at all! *Becky: Huck, we don't have any food left in the house. so, we're not making corn fritters today. *Huck: Did you hear that, boys? Becky said that we don't have any food left in the house. That means we can go. *Walter: Yay! *Christopher: Let's go! *(At Chuck E Cheese's) *Huck: Here we are, boys. I'll go order our food. *(So, Huck and the boys eat some pizza and go to the arcade to play some games) *Huck: So, which game do you want to play first, boys? *Walter: We want to play the Terminator: Salvation game! It looks so cool! *Huck: Boys, I don't think you should play that. Terminator is not an appropriate franchise for a family-friendly restaurant like this one. And besides, I don't really know what kind of doofus put that game there. *Christopher: What? *Walter: Is this some kind of joke or something? *Huck: No, but there are lots of kid-friendly games around here that you can play. How about we play an Arcade game based Sonic The Hedgehog! *Christopher: Why? *Huck: Because, boys, Terminator: Salvation is too violent to play. Why don't you give Wangan Midnight Maximum Tunes 3 a try? *Walter: NO! WE WANT TO PLAY TERMINATOR: SALVATION ARCADE GAME AND THAT'S FINAL! *(A few children ignored Walter and Christopher's behavior, minding their own business) *Huck: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. We can either play SegaSonic The Hedgehog or you two will have nothing at all. *Walter: That's it! We're gonna destroy Chuck E Cheese's! *Christopher: Prepare to feel our wrath, kids! *(Walter and Christopher destroy Chuck E. Cheese's) *Huck: WALTER AND CHRISTOPHER! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY CHUCK E CHEESE'S?! THAT'S IT! YOU TWO WILL HAVE NOTHING AT ALL, AND WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! *(At home) *Alan Cook: Boys, how dare you cause a rampage at Chuck E. Cheese's? That's it! You two are grounded for a very long time. *Catherine Cook: You three will become Disney lovers forever. Now Henry and June from the TV show Kablam are going to send you two to the audience! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West